


Goodbye Lullaby

by ImmortalMachines



Category: The Infernal Devices
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalMachines/pseuds/ImmortalMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heronstairs sad oneshot </p><p>Will knew he would have to say goodbye one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Lullaby

"Will"  
Jem's voice was soft, and Will almost had to strain to hear it. He cradled his dying parabatai's head in his hands. "Yes, Jem?"  
"I'm dying" Jem coughed, and red liquid dripped out of his pale mouth. A single teardrop glistened on his cheek. "I'm dying."  
"No!" Will's voice was hoarse with unreleased tears. "You're not. You're going to stay alive, and train with me. We'll stay at the institute, Jem. You just have to keep breathing. Keep breathing."  
"I'm dying." His voice cracked slightly, as he repeated the words. "I- Sing to me."  
"What?" Will was thrown slightly. "Sing..?"  
"Sing me a lullaby." Jem smiled slightly, a bitter, crooked smile. "Sing me to sleep."  
A tear dripped down Will's face. "What lullaby?"  
"Any."  
Will racked his brain for a song, anything for his dying love. "I have died.... every day.... Waiting for you," His voice cracked slightly. "Darling don't be afraid, I will love you for a thousand years..."  
Jem closed his eyes.  
"Jem! No!" Will shook his parabatai gently. "Jem! Wake up! You can't... Not now!"

Jem Carstairs was peaceful, limp, and unmoving. His face was serene, even in death. The strange flush that dying had brought into his face was disappearing.  
"James! James Carstairs! You have everything to live for! People love you, Jem!"

Will shook Jem, almost roughly. "You can't! Not now. You can't give up on them!"

"You can't give up... On me!"


End file.
